Demonic Spiral
by hummingbirdMii
Summary: In an alternative World filled with Shadows, Nightmares and those who tried the clean the world from it, two souls as if they couldn't be any more different, clash and fight for their believes.
1. Fated Memory Lane

Her breath was hushing through the night as she ran on, her feet hitting the ground repeatedly, air being forced inside and out of her lungs. She had no idea why all of this happened. All she knew was that she had to run. Run away from those shadows that almost consumed her. Those shadows that had taken everything away from her. The shadows residing within herself that were about to completely eat her up. Run, just run and never look back, she told herself. Never stop, you have to move on! RUN!

She ran on. Her body yelled not to move anymore but she ignored all of it and went on. Forced herself to run, run as far and wide as her feet were able to take her. Whatever was about to happen she hated it and wanted to get rid of it. Rid of whatever had taken everything away from her. She might not be able to escape it, might not be able to change anything, but stopping now wouldn't ever happen. She had to move on, even if that meant to run forever away from it.

The image of their bloodied faces, their lifeless bodies was imprintent in her mind and she couldn't forget it. It was like a repeating video playing and replaying again what she had seen. She always had cursed her memory but now it was not just a curse, it was hell trying to consume her. She tried running faster, not to stumble and fall. She forced her lungs to breath. Whatever it was she was running away from she had to speed up. Terror on her face and fear in her heart she moved on, through the city trying to escape the fate on the way she made.

Everyone of her family, of her Clan was dead. And above everything else she stood, still living unable to do anything about the cruel fate that had fallen upon her. "Oh God please not!" She prayed in her mind while soft screams left her mouth. The war was won, but for what prize? For what was she fighting so long along side with everyone? She had wanted to again have their fun times together but it was gone. She wanted to see their smiling faces again but it was all gone. Gone forever and wouldn't ever return back. With the last breaths of those she loved and held dear all purpose became nothing. And so there was nothing left but running for her life. Running to at least be safed from the darkness that was about to befall her. Maybe she might not escape the sadness, the shadows within her, but the darkness, at least that was something she had to fight against. If she was the last one remaining, she had to fight for her life, right? She had to move on and never give up what everyone else had died for. Everyone.

_Down down we go_

_down down memory lane_

_forever on a fated path_

_forever down_

_down that fated memory lane_

She stumbled and fell flat her body crashing on the ground. The more she tried to stand up and go on, the heavier her body felt. She couldn't move. Her legs didn't respond to any commands, they stayed still and unmoved.

"MOVE!" She yelled, but her voice was a crisp hush in the loud world around her. Tears were running down her face as she tried to move again but her body didn't let her. The cold world was mocking her as she lied there, all strength gone. Images of the death people she just saw flashed into her mind, voices of those who should remember her but abondoned her. She didn't want to live like that. She didn't want to live with nothing left what was living for. Soft sobs left her throat and unmoving she remained. Damn it! Move! Why won't my body move?! She wanted the pain in her chest to stop, the darkness to stay away from her, but her inner light was extinguished. She was nothing but a mere broken shell now. Even if she managed to move on, what was there left for someone that had lost everything? And again she tried to command herself to move, just to move, even if it was crawling away from the darkness that was about to befall her, but nothing moved. Nothing changed. She was still lying on the ground. Her tears were still wet, slowly slipping over her skin and tainting the ground into a darker shade of dirt. All of it was useless. She couldn't move, couldn't go on, had no strength in fighting against those dark moments that had befallen her. She was alone. She was broken. She was lost. She was nothing but darkness itself.

It's useless isn't it?

**It's useless**

I should give up

**Give up**

It's all gone forever now, right?

**It's all gone**

And the scream of destruction filled the city.


	2. Icream Patrol 1

As if he heared a scream far away and distant, maybe in a dream, Sergey turned around to look for the source of it, the ice still between his lips as he renewed the tie on his long white hair.

"Sergey?" Turning his head back to his partner, Lola, who had taken a pause from eating her popsicle, he seemed still in thoughts before he took the ice by its stick and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said before going on with her on his patrol route. It was such a hot summer day, the heat was almost making him insane if he didn't tie up his hair. That was the bad part of having longer hair, but even thought it was annoying he would never cut it. Sergey was proud of his white hair. Walking on with Lola on their route his eyes swiped over the parks and the passengers crossing their way. The heat was making him sweat more than usual and he felt like a chicken in the oven. As they walked passed the people around them their behavior didn't stay unnoticed. Sometimes they were greeted nicely though most time avoided at all. Even though the Angel Soldier had a very good stand and repetition most citizens of this town looked down upon them. The Angel Soldiers, a found organization that hunted black energy called Nightmares were the representation of the light EOLs. In short, who acknowledged them accepted that there were gods, demons and other magical creatures. Even if a lot of people had finally accepted this reality a lot of them still wanted to close their eyes and avoid whatever they did. Magic? Gods? Shadows? Demons? All of it just a legend, nothing but crazy talk of believers. But what were all of it to someone who wouldn't believe? Children were told that in fact nightmares and EOL didn't exist. All of it only a bad fairytale. But some of the people believed. Mostly because they saw them. The nightmares that lived deep inside this world. Those who claimed to have had experience with them were called lunatics and crazy. It wasn't unusual for some countries to even put such people into hospitals for mental care. But in the last century most of them had seen the great damage caused by the nightmares.

Efeu Lotus was a modern city that acknowledged the existence of the Nightmares and Eol. From that moment the Angel Soldiers were born. As a sort of police for the city. Their duty was through the power of Eol that was consumed in crystals to destroy nightmares as they take over the life of innocent people. Other countries held it different. Sergey was a young boy of 25 who had mastered 5 years of training to become an Angel Soldier. It had been 5 years back that he moved to the countries capital. Five years now that he entered the Academy to become an Angel Soldier. Now 2 months after graduating it was the middle of summer in Efeu and he was doing nothing more than the usual patrols around the area assigned to him and his partner. It was a usually easy task to patrol. The assigned area was noble and usually no shadows or nightmares showed themselves here. It was a too quiet, way to happy district for nightmares to be born, but of course even here it could happen. He knew it all to well. What looked pretty on the outside didn't have to be pretty inside. He really knew it all to well. If it wasn't for that happening back in his days he most likely wouldn't have entered the Academy in the first place. Almost unimaginable that someone devoted to his work as an angel soldier would have neglected all of it, just several years back. It was now ten years since then. And the simple thought of it made him shiver despite the extreme heat. But he quickly dropped the thought again. If he thought too long and too much about it he wouldn't be able to even look straight. Entering the academy was like being born anew. Everything you had learned about the world suddenly became a lie told by nothing but the government and the adults. All of it just a lie. It was almost like joining a sudden grown religion. Maybe that was the reason why so many people despised the thought of nightmares and the angel soldiers. EOL, the Essence of Life, all of it was nothing to the nonbelievers. Let's be real, who would even believe in something godlike that was important for the life's essence? That people got their destiny in life and knew what to do? On this continent it was just useless to think about this. Lotus was a very developed country with good economics and already the widest in technology. The country was the big placate of humanity's good roots. Lotus was the country that overcame revolution and barbaric times becoming a well educated land with history and a bright future. Sergey knew it was one in a million. This continent didn't have only Lotus. Some countries still believed in gods and the spirits, but to the citizens of Lotus, the Angel Soldier, EOL and the nightmares were nothing but a bad told story to scare children.

But it was the true way for Sergey so he held to it. He knew the real world and would hold onto it. Even if people didn't share his believes. May it be the country, maybe even the continent, he knew he was right. He had seen it. Making their way through the streets, talking about simple things Lola and Sergey went on. Their weapons, holding the light of EOL didn't react to anything so they went on, not thinking about anything. The weapons of the Angel Soldiers were connected to the Light of Eol that reacted and shined in a bright light the moment a Shadow or a Nightmare was near. It was almost a compass on their patrol. And patrolling was a thing Sergey had to get used to. As a newbie he just couldn't get any bigger missions, so he had first to stick with the patrols. It was boring and Sergey always wished for something to happen but oh well, he would get used to it somehow. One should believe 5 years training were enough to be fully prepared for the Nightmares but it wasn't like that. It was way different. Because all theory was nothing in a real fight.

The park was crowded with families, parents with their children, elder with their children and grandchildren. A ball rolled towards Sergey and he quickly lifted it up with his foot before he looked for it's owner. A young boy ran towards them surely not much older than 10 years and looked with big eyes at them.

"You're Angel Soldiers!" he said with big eyes and stared at them. Their Uniform had given it away just like their shielded weapons connected to a little amphora of liquid EOL light. Sergey smiled. Children were his favorite. They were honest. Not like adults who had learned to lie for their life. Out of benefit or fear. Adults were what he hated the most.

"Yeah. We look out for all of you." He said and gave the boy his ball back.

"And you really fight monsters?" Sergey laughed. A young and fresh innocence.

"Yeah, basically, so you don't have to worry."

"CHRISTIAN!" A young woman ran to them, obviously the mother and tugged her child back.

"Don't talk to strangers, Chris!"

"But Mom, they're Angel Soldiers! They're basically heroes!" It was nice to hear such words from a child. Somehow it motivated Sergey to believe in himself and work hard for his believes. It was just a nice warm feeling knowing the young kids saw him and everyone else of their troupe as heroes. It was nothing but a warm and motivating feeling.

"Christian, I told you it's all just a fairytale!" And immediately Sergeys mood dropped to a level of zero. Sure. Just tell your child we and the nightmares are a lie. Feed him with these lies until he becomes one of those monsters, he sneered in his mind and was about to say something but Lola noticed his change and tugged him back by his sleeveless jacket.

"Please don't tell my child such things, he's a little boy and still believes in such fairy-tales." And what are we then?! But Lolas grip became harder and she stepped forward before her white haired partner could say something.

"We're sorry, madame. It won't happen again." That was all she said before she flashed the boy a smile and pulled Sergey away. He turned his head around to wave a last time to the boy, then followed her steps. It was useless to get into an argument with someone who didn't want to believe. Whatever, they had a job. If people believed them or not was not important.

"Fairytale! I can't stand it!" He almost yelled and let his tongue make a clicking noise. Lola sighed and patted his back.

"It's alright Sergey, let them talk. That's just how people are. You know we all still don't know enough about both EOL and the Nightmares. Humans are afraid of something unknown."

"I know, but if people believed us more we would get more support and could investigate more on the matter."

"But why support something you don't know anything about?"

"What's with politics then?!" Lola had to laugh at his commentary, so much she held her stomach from laughter.

"But it's true! All those big politicians talking about economics and dates and statistics nobody knows anything about, still they get elected and do what the fuck they want! I'm just glad right now we have Cazavalla as a president." He said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Cazavalla was a 36 year old young man who had been elected just a year back. While after the acknowledgment of EOL many politicians wanted to dissolve the Angel soldier again Cazavalla was a strong supporter of them. His election was a very close case but in the end the supporter for the Angel Soldiers were stronger.

"Yeah you're right. His rival Cleary wanted to completely dissolve us and take back the official acknowledgment. What a trouble. But you know in a city like Efeu it's just easier to seal away the nightmares before they spread too wide. In big cities are a lot more specialists for such things. The people in small towns and villages believe more in these new information."

"Yeah I know..."

Walking on and talking about almost nothing Sergey remembered slightly the scream he thought he heared just some time ago. Could it be that it had something to do with-

"Sometimes I really wonder what is wrong with the people that designed the uniform. It's so damn hot here and we are walking in jackets with long sleeves." Ripped out of his thoughts Sergey sighed.

"Yeah it's hell. People run around shirtless and we are wearing jackets, a wonder we didn't went heatstroke yet. But if we complain about it, the captain will basically eat us for breakfast and spit us out again after chewing us into pieces. I'm not dealing with that." The uniform was a simple piece of clothing with the emblem of the Angel Soldiers on their right chest, a symbol of ranking just a bit above, but as already mentioned it had long sleeves. And the captain didn't acknowledge any complaints. Nobody got their wish customized. That was how things went in the Base. Sergey had always complained to Lola how much he hated sleeves. As a fencer he hated when his arms were restricted by sleeves. When he did the mistake to ask the captain to get a new jacket she had almost punched him in the face. He shouldn't have taken a day when she was already stressed because fifteen other newbies had tried to get her into making a customized uniform. Blass the vice captain had managed to prevent the captain of using violence after all.

"But you know Lola? This reminds me... We basically know nothing about this world do we?" The girl looked over to her partner a bit puzzled. Sure she was used to Sergey suddenly starting serious discussions out of the blue but this time it almost sounded too far beyond the whitehaired.

"I mean let's be real. What do we know of the Shadows and the Nightmares. Nightmares grow in peoples dreams. Turn into shadows and consume the life and happiness of a person. But... why? Even if we say it's just how things are-... why do nightmares and shadows grow from people? I've never get it." It was almost unreal, but he had seen it. On a video in the academy. And in reality. When nightmares grew and gave birth to shadows it was for the person like to fall into a deep hole you couldn't get out again. And for bystanders it was as if the person suddenly had built a wall around them. The person changed without knowing it. It was terrifying. Especially when the Shadows grew strong enough that they became visible as black smoke. He had seen it. He even had seen people being killed by the shadows and turning into monsters. These people lost their senses, lost their hearts and died. They were dead and left nothing but a black force of disaster. Destruction. CHAOS.

"You always say such terribly complicated things. Some things just run in this world like that. I think asking yourself 'why' will just hurt your head and heart. You know shadows occur only to the pure people and yet there are people completely corrupted and dark in their soul. But they are not possessed by Shadows. They are just like that."

"Those are natural assholes, you either are born a person or an asshole there is no in between."

"You really only see the world in black and white do you?" Lola chuckled walking on in their patrol. This shouldn't have surprised her at all. Sergey was just like that. Sometimes difficult to understand. But she could get along with him just fine. He was a good guy.

"Let's change the subject, the Laola bar opened up again. Remember they had a problem with the water so they had to close."

"Ah yeah and they opened?"

"Yup."

"Sweet!" The Laola bar was a successful cocktail bar in the east of the big city. It was running pretty good despite it never seeming to be full. It was their favorite place to spend time. The drinks were good, the workers were nice and funny and you could meet great people there. Though Sergey knew exactly what his partner was up to. He smirked and gently punched her shoulder.

"You just wanna meet a guy to get laid, don't you!"

"Am I that obvious?" He laughed."Well a bit, yeah."

Sergey himself was absolutely not interested in that. He only went to the bar to meet great people and spent some great time. Sure he had no problem if Lola wanted to hook up with someone just for the sake of sex, hell he didn't judge her, she was free to do what the hell she wanted, but he was just different. Since that incident he didn't even feel romantic feelings for anyone. It was as if everything had died that one day.

Sergey looked up to the sky as if he wanted an answer for his previous question. But all he got was sight of a clear blue sky with only several fluffy clouds on it.

Even though so many things happened... it felt as if nothing progressed at all.

"_**To any free team on the patrol, we have a manifested B shadow on Warriors roude."**_


	3. Icecream Patrol 2

Episode 2- Ice cream patrol 2

Sergey started grinning when he heared the Vice captains voice, almost too enthusiastic about the whole situation. The excitement was rising in him like a suddenly growing wave. Finally the moment he was looking for had come. He was able to show what he was capable of.

"Hell yeah! I mean- team 5B here, we're near and will attend the problem. Any details?" Sergey used his ginger, a sort of watch that buzzed when a communicating call came in, Lola noticing how the white haired already wanted to run forward into the situation. He really was a hot headed idiot. But his quickness was a good advantage for their team, she knew that all too well. Yet it was as troublesome as helpful.

"Manifested B Shadow, apparently manifested in a young girl that wanted to kill her sister. Hurry up!"

"Got it, we're on it!" Sergey canceled the call and turned to Lola his face serious, yet almost a grin on his lips. She had to smirk at this sight, shaking her head because she exactly knew what was going on in the guy that was her partner for over 4 years now.

"Let's go, Lola!"

Despite him being hotheaded, he sure knew what to do in a serious situation. The two Angel Soldier started running towards the place where the Shadow was located. It was a downtown area, one of the poorer districts, not a place unknown, not a place where they wouldn't expect something like that happening. On their way some hippie sitting at the street saw them running shouting them a "GOD LUCK, SOLDIERS!" almost getting Sergey to stumble when he intended to turn around. The area passed the park they had been just some minutes ago, facades lifelessly dull in color and people as secretive as nowhere else. This was a serious case in which both had to hurry. Passing through the streets both suddenly stopped when they heared a glass shattering. People turned around just to direct their attention somewhere else, away from the trouble such noise was giving. Quickly both changed glances before they proceeded to run into the direction the noise was coming from. People were looking around, of course they were worried, yet nobody dared to look up or do anything. Only hushed words were heared and Sergey knew that they had the duty to bring safety upon this district again. Seeing people in uniform people quickly turn away as if they wanted to conceal their eyes and not have anything to do with them. A scream followed and Sergey suddenly grabbed Lolas arm.

"We need to separate and circle the Shadow." She nodded and pointed into one direction getting a nod from her partner. Sergey was heading to the left side of the building running for it when suddenly a cold shiver ran down his spine and he stopped. In such a situation he shouldn't have hesitated... He had just turned around a corner, he was on his way on a mission, his priority was to destroy a shadow that might harm- even lead someone to suicide. Yet he didn't see anything of what he had expected. Suddenly seeing something like this gradually confused him. He didn't know how to feel about the situation in front of him and to be honest, he didn't have the time to figure out what exactly was going on there. A woman, sure not older than himself was standing there with short pants and a black jacket a gun in her hand another attached to her leg, while holding a young girls shirt collar. Nothing let her look like someone who was trying to help, like someone who just wanted to pass. She was DANGER. When she looked back he stared into an emerald colored eye. Her expression was calm, almost completely cold and Sergey was scared of it. A natural instinct when someone encountered a person that seemed to be made out of ice. This was not his area. This was not his work. His priosity was the shadow... and yet... Without thinking he drew his rapier quickly dashing forward to distract the woman away from the young girl, it was a natural instinct. She didn't seem surprised the least and dodged his attack with her gun blankly staring into his eyes. Just then he noticed it. Her right eye was hidden under white hair and a just as white eye patch.

"Angel soldier, huh? Stay out of this, she's MY bait." Sergey didn't understand. This was bizare. He had no clue what was going on, he really didn't understand... And he also didn't HAVE to. He cringed.

"The hell are you saying?! Who are you even?!" But before she could answer, her so called bait wringed herself out of the woman's grip and ran away, frightened. The white haired female looked back to the vanishing girl before glaring at Sergey for what he had done. But he had something else on mind. He stroked again at her managing the woman to get on distance before she hired her gun and shot. But she didn't seem to shoot bullets. It was-... something else. Sergey reflexively shot the light of EOL into his rapier, cutting through the smoke she seemed to fire at him before the vision cleared and the woman vanished. Did he just call through a shadow? No matter what it was this woman would-... she was gone. Wonderful, where was she?!

"Shit!" He turned around, but the woman was nowhere to be seen. So he had to run. Whatever, he had no time to stand here and wonder about where the hell that woman went. Hell, he couldn't waste another second thinking of what had just happened. That's what the police was for. He was an Angel Soldier! He was still on a mission after all. But what did she mean with her bait? The girl? Maybe-... No she couldn't be another Angel Soldier. She didn't wear a uniform nor did she have a suited weapon for EOLs light. He went on until he heared another noise, his rapier burning up with light. The shadow was near. He ran around a corner seeing how Lola just seemed to come around as well reflexively throwing one of her knives, aiming at something unknown before the blade hit the wall sparing a child by some centimeter. It was crying, of course, what else if a knife had just missed you? Sergey quickly ran to it. This was not their target.

"Fricking hell, Lola!"

"Damn it!" Lola hissed coming to him, while the white haired tried to calm down the 10 year old. He shushed he tried to approach her slowly, but she backed away, until the whitehaired dropped his rapier completely.

"I-I'm really sorry lil' girl I didn't mean to- I'm sorry!" She tried to apologize while Sergey tugged the knife out of the wall that had left quite a hole. This was surely a bad situation, but he knew he would've reacted the same. After all their weapons had reacted.

"Look, I'm taking the bad scary knife away, okay?" He said and hushed her to calm down. Eventually the girl calmed down. She was still sobbing and shaking a bit but was a lot calmer than before. So much had just happened in the last few minutes, that a little pause was maybe not too bad of an idea. The child would be able to calm down and seen the circumstances she seemed like someone running away. And if she really was the target of the shadow possessed, and the both were quite sure the girl was, then they were safe staying with her and protecting her.

"A-Are you he-here because o-of my s-sister?"Suddenly hearing the girls voice as something else as a cry or a sob, the whitehaired looked up and right into his partners face. After some moments of silence Lola gave a nod.

"Yeah. We'll take care of her." Standing up slowly Sergey patted his partners shoulder.

"This whole thing is getting complicated. I'll take care of the Shadow you stay with the girl. That girl must still be near."

"All right." Sergey stood up proberly taking his rapier that was still glowing and advanced forward.

He was running a bit through the area holding his rapier tight and noticing the people around being rather concerned. Of course if someone in uniform and rapier walked around it wasn't some sort of bad joke but seemed to be serious. But the male had no time to think about it. He had to walk on.

"LET ME GO!"  
"Shut up! Tell me: Is your sister possessed by a shadow or not?!" Like a thunderbolt striking him, he recognized the voice of the white haired woman he had just heared minutes ago, his anger rising up. She had something to do with this mission this was clear now. He had to hurry

"I- I really don't know wh-what you are talking abou- UWAAAH!" Sergey shot around the corner seeing the woman from before holding the girl he was searching for against a wall and holding her gun to her chest.

"TELL ME!"

"Enough." The woman didn't move, but after some seconds she turned around to look at Sergey. Her eyes were gleaming with complete hatred. Nothiung of her previous calm was seen, only the cold icy glare from before was still present, sparking with deep anger.

"You again?"

"Yeah. Let the girl go! We have business with her."

"So do I have." It went silent between the two, nobody dared to move, not Sergey, not the woman nor the girl. If anyone moved this might lead to a shootinjg, a blood bath. Not because Sergey wanted it, but because he feared this woman to be unpredictably dangerous. Only the girl dared to whimpered out a small "Help me!" towards Sergey. He just lowered his head a tiny bit for a response before he looked again at the other white haired. She was not an ally but was she necesarly a foe?

"Who are you?"

"None of your business, boy."

"You asked her if her sister is possesed-" Sergey suddenly understood, eyes growing wide when he realized what this meant. The whole time he had believed the older one was the victim and the child the target.

" Girl trying to murder her sister." Damn it! His rapier didn't react to the girl. Lolas knife wasn't thrown falsely.

"LOLA!" He turned around to run away, not noticing how the white haired woman let go of the girl and ran after him.

Shit shit shit shit! It wasn't the older sister that was posessed! But he hadn't thought someone so young could be possessed by a shadow. 5 years of the academy and he still made such stupid mistakes! If it went wrong his partners life might be at the stake! Lola was able to handle a shadow but if she didn't get it soon she would be a victim. Turning around a corner he screamed his partners name when she suddenly jerked around. The young child took advantage and took the next lying iron pole stroking over Lolas head, before she threw it out. Before Sergey could react someone shot past him and a shot fell. The woman! Another shot fell while the child ran away trying to not get hit. Lola was down, stroken down by the girl he thought he had just safed, althjough she had just been behind them a moment ago, the child was possessed by a demon and this woman-

"What are you doing?! Guns don't destroy shadows!"

"Are you stupid?! Why would I want to destroy it, idiot?!"

What...? It was so much, so much! But he had no time. Dashing forward with rapier still in his hand he chased the child that tried to get away as something hard hit his hand that he lost the rapier. His hand was bleading as he saw that a sharp glasshared had hit him hard enough he let go of his weapon. He looked around seeing the girl from before that seemed pale and completely off of herself. She was in shock, in a panic state, yet she was no normal civil. Damn it, what was going on?!

"D-Don't hurt h-her!" She almost yelled before her shaking body collapsed to the ground. So much was happening so fast and Sergey wasn't really fast enough to comprehend everything. He quickly approached the collapsing girl taking out his ginger to call for an ambulance. He had to act yet. Now the target was with him. The shadow would have to approuch him first anyway. And a B shadow was not strong enoguh or quick enough to take advantage of hi- He felt someones pressence behind him.

"BOY GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"_Sergey? Did you know that my favourite animal is the goldfish?"_

He pressed his eyes closed ready for whatever would happen now, a shot, a slice, whatever it was! But he only heared noise of something screeching and hissing like a cat before a limp thud resounded behind him. He opened his eyes again, seeing the child collapsed it's small body lying there, almost as if she was sleeping, right behind it staying Lola, hardly on her feet with a knife in her hand, that's glim of light was vanishing. He was speechless. The angel Soldier slipped to her knees.

"By the way, Ser... The lil`girl was possessed by a shadow, not the big one." He needed a moment, then nodded, sternly looking at her.

"Yeah... Figured out that much..."

"Crazy hell..."

The white haired woman was nowhere to be found.

I had the chapter ready about two weeks before but had a cut about two paragraphs before the chapters end. I am actually happy about that, since it ended in me throwing off my original concept of making Sergey destroy the shadow and writing Lola into the position of the savior.I am bad with action scenes I am very sorry but I am doing my best QwQ

The next chapters will be a lot of talking. Like the next definitely will be. But I hope you guys will stick to me ebcause it will get a lot cooler throughout the chapters!

Thanks a lot for reading!

Mii


End file.
